


Post Break Up Kiss

by damnedapostate (ethydium)



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Minor Injuries, REALLY MINOR, it's a kiss fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethydium/pseuds/damnedapostate
Summary: From the prompt list: The kiss that catches both of you off guard, but says I miss you, I’m sorry and please love me again all at once without any words being spoken.





	Post Break Up Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [little_abyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_abyss/gifts).



It’s been three years. Three long, lonely years since Fenris apologised and walked out of his clinic. Anders understood it, but still… if he knew it would help his love, he’d tore down the sky for Fenris. But maybe this was best. Being in love with an apostate mage only brought sorrow to everyone involved.

At times like this, when he lay in a dark cave, covered in spider entails and soothe, it hurt the most. Especially with Fenris being so close to touch, but always out of _reach_.

„Mage!” There was an inexplicable urgency in Fenris’ voice, and Anders pushed himself into a sitting position with a grunt. „Mage.” Now it was impatient, and Anders wanted to shout at him for this. Solely on principle.

He was doing everything he could. It was not his fault his body didn’t obey him as readily as it did decades ago. Harbouring a Fade spirit in his body didn’t grant him immortality. 

„I’m alright,” he started to say, but the soot went down his throat, and he started coughing.

„Mage!” Fenris pleaded, and suddenly he was right next to him, holding him up, laying his side against his chest. He even started gently patting his back to ease him.

Anders took a huge, calming breath and accepted the water bottle Fenris offered to him. He gulped into the cool water, grateful for the gesture.

„I have a name, you know,” he reminded Fenris, but bit his tongue to stop himself from adding something cruel. Like how sweetly his name used to roll from Fenris’ lips when there was just the two of them in his clinic.

„Anders,” Fenris murmured with suspicious gentleness.

Anders turned to him in disbelief. What prompted this behaviour was lost of him. However, before he could make any inquiry—

Fenris was kissing him. And his brain was slow on the uptake, but not his body. He was readily kissing the elf back, as if the last three years had never happened.

It was unexpected – just a strong press of lips, then Fenris was pulling back.

“Fenris,” Anders was getting desperate. Surely, Fenris wouldn’t be so cruel to stop now?!

“You scared me,” Fenris said accusingly. “Anders,” he added as an afterthought. Then he leaned in and kissed Anders properly.

Anders couldn’t help the desperation welling up in his chest, and pushed his hands in Fenris’ hair, to his back – trying to touch everything at the same time.

Fenris not only let him, but encouraged him with small enthusiastic sounds. He was careful with his own touch, mindful of his metal claws. They made gentle caresses impossible, but not strong gropes.

He wished Anders would never stop touching him. He missed this infuriating man every day for the past years, and now holding him in his arms, he didn’t know if he’d be able to let Anders go ever again.

Anders hummed into his mouth when Fenris grabbed a handful of his backside. Some things, apparently, never changed. Just as the anxiety that started fuelling Fenris’ movements, the soft kisses turning bruising.

Anders pulled slightly away, just to rest his forehead against Fenris’, letting their breath mingle.

“I’ve got you, Fenris,” he promised, and looked into the elf’s ever green eyes to search for the answer.

“I’m sorry,” Fenris said softly, and Anders chuckled. Fenris had to stop the sound by plastering his mouth to Anders’. He was happy he had the opportunity to do so. Just a little longer…

“Fenris,” Anders chided him gently.

“Could you…,” he gulped heavily, pushing the knot forming in his throat down. He had to ask this. He had to know! “maybe… love me again?”

“I’ve never stopped loving you, Fenris. _Mein Schatz_.” The long used endearment rolled with a heart-warming familiarity.

Anders hoped the kiss would be enough reassurance and forego the need for further explanations and heartfelt confessions. As a matter of fact, they were still in a cave, surrounded by spiders and—

“Oh, sweet,” Isabela whistled encouragingly from nearby, shuttering the moment completely.

“Let’s get back to Kirkwall, guys,” said Hawke with a lewd grin on her face. “I don’t know about you, but I much prefer beds to cave floors.”

Anders couldn’t let it slide, but before he could make a witty comment, Fenris spoke up.

“You might have not tried it with the right person, Hawke,” he said dryly, prompting a laugh from their companions.


End file.
